


Dirty Little Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Desperation, F/M, French Kissing, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nathalie learns Gabriel's dirty little secret... and she helps him indulge.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Dirty Little Secret

Nathalie crossed her legs, as she was talking on the phone. The client on the other end just kept running his mouth, much to her annoyance. The one time she got held up on the phone, she really had to go to the bathroom. She sighed quietly to herself, and drummed her fingers on the glass top of her desk. 

"Yes, Mister Zhou. Yes, that sounds great." Nathalie replied. God, she wished this man would hurry it up already. Her dilemma may not have been apparent to him, but it was apparent to one Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel was eyeing his assistant from across the room. He smirked, noticing that she was becoming more and more desperate to relieve herself. There was something about her struggling to keep herself together he found appealing. Nathalie usually was a very straight-laced woman, and seeing those laces being slowly undone was very attractive. The look on her face indicated that Mister Zhou was almost done. Nathalie nodded, "Yes, of course we'll let you know. Alright, thank you sir. Goodbye." She hung up the phone quickly and quickly pulled herself to her feet. 

"Nathalie, where are you going?" Gabriel asked, setting the stylus down in its holder. She turned to him. 

"To the bathroom... sorry sir, I really need to--" 

"Well, you'll just have to use the master bathroom. The one downstairs is out of commission." He explained, as he approached her. 

Nathalie wasn't buying it. It worked just fine a few hours ago. "...How? Why? And why the master bathroom? I'm sure there's plenty other--" 

"Just come with me." He said, as he walked out of the office. She followed closely behind. This was getting very bizarre, very quickly, but she couldn't care less if it meant that she was going to be relieved of the ache in her bladder soon. 

Once they had entered the master bedroom, he closed the door behind her, and he lead her to the master bathroom- a bathroom she swore could be the size of an entire single bedroom flat in the middle of Paris. She crossed her legs again as she stood up straight. "Alright, what are you planning? There's no way the toilet downstairs is broken... and even so, there's plenty of other bathrooms. Why did you want me here, with you?" 

"I just wanted to try something a little different is all..." He admitted bashfully. "Relieve yourself on me." 

"Excuse me?!" Nathalie exclaimed, completely taken aback. For a second, she forgot just how badly she needed to go. "Is this some sort of joke?" 

His face flushed red. "No, not a joke..." 

"...With all due respect, Gabriel..." Nathalie approached him. "I didn't think you'd be into something like that..." 

"Well, you'd think wrong... I have been for a long time. I asked Emilie once and she laughed at me. That was the end of that." He admitted. He seemed even more embarrassed. 

Nathalie raised an eyebrow, and then grabbed his hand. She placed her other hand on top of it. "I... suppose I could oblige you, i-if you want, sir." Was she really agreeing to this strange request? 

"Wait, really?"

"Well, I said I'd do anything for you, Gabriel... even this." Her moral conscious was shrieking- it was so wrong, but her emotions were telling her she was right.

He smiled at her, and pulled her in for a hug. He squeezed her tight, as she let out a strained whine. That wasn't the only thing that was strained-- as he hugged her, Nathalie could feel he was already semi-hard through his startched trousers. "You're truly a gift, Nathalie."

"That's very sweet, but you're hurting me... and I'm about to wet myself if you don't let me go." She replied. He let her go. Once she was released, she frantically started to unbutton her pants- already feeling much better now that she was free from them. He beckoned her over to the shower stall. She stripped herself of her panties, and joined him in the shower. Now that she was bottomless, it was getting even harder to hold her bladder. She was standing over him, as he sat down. He had at least removed his nice shoes and glasses, but was still fully dressed in his suit. "...And you're sure you want this to happen?" 

He smirked, as he reached behind him and turned the water on to a slight drip. "I'm positive..." 

She glared at him... but the water trick was really working. She leaned forward slightly, as she began to relieve herself. Both of them let out a sigh- the pain her bladder finally going away, and him being basked in the warmth of said relief. He had slowly pulled her down into a kiss with one hand, and reaching down to undo his belt with the other. She was certainly doing quite a good job soaking his clothes, managing to soak his dress shirt, suit jacket, and now his pants with her pee. She hardly felt any shame, being distracted by his lips on hers and his tongue slowly sliding into her mouth. He had finally freed his cock from the confines of his soaked trousers and underwear, intentionally putting it in her stream, starting to die down at this point. Her own clothes were becoming soaked as well, as she pressed her body flush to his. She pulled away from his lips, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as they both panted for breath. Now that her bladder was completely emptied, her legs felt like jelly once she was able to relax her muscles. She sat on his drenched lap, his fully hardened cock pressed to her abdomen now. 

"Now... Perhaps I should take care of what I caused, hmm?" She teased, running her index finger across the head. He shivered slightly- how becoming cold after the initial warmth dissapated. He nodded. 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea... however, I hope you have an extra change of clothes..." He said, as he turned the shower on fully. They were both becoming soaked in water, as their dirty deed was rinsing away. She grabbed his cock, and lined it up with her entrance- completely unaware that she had seemed to enjoy herself more than she expected. She sunk down on his length slowly, feeling herself stretching and conforming to him as he filled her. She grits her teeth, now having her legs on either side of his body. His hands went to rest on her hips, guiding her down with a soft sigh. Once he was fully sheathed in her, she was sitting on his lap, and she leaned in to kiss him. As she began to ride him, he groaned softly into her mouth, now with her slipping a tongue into his mouth. Her hips began moving faster along him, as he gently thrusted up into in time with her hip movements. She was slightly annoyed that she was completely soaked, hair included, but this was certainly a far more interesting way to spend the work day. The grip he had on her hips tightened, fingernails digging into the soft skin on her hips as well. The sound of the water falling over them only slightly masked the sound of flesh hitting wet fabric and their shared moans and heavy breathing. Nathalie pulled away from his lips, smiling gently at him. He smiled as well, seemingly already getting close to orgasm. 

"Did you have fun... Gabriel?" She asked, fingers gripping his shoulders tighter. She increased her speed further, coming down on him even harder now. 

He nodded. "Y-yes... this is amazing..." He replied, sounding short of breath. She tensed her muscles once again knowing that he was close- causing her walls to contract around his cock. He couldn't hold it anymore. Her tightness caused his resolve to break, his orgasm washing over him harder than the shower stream they were under. He began to spill his seed deep into her. Not long after, she hit her orgasm as well, leaning her head back as she let the intense waves of pleasure consume her. She felt lightheaded from the intensity, slowing her motions and finally stopping once she had fully rode out her orgasm. They took a moment to compose themselves, as well as rinse off, before Gabriel killed the water flow completely. They stepped out of the shower together, and he fetched them both towels. She looked at her discarded pants, panties and shoes to the side, and went to gather those. She wrapped the towel around her body. He began stripping himself down out of his wet clothes. Once he was completely nude and sufficiently dried his hair, he wrapped the towel around his waist. 

"Gabriel..." 

"Yes, Nathalie?" He said, as he walked out of the bathroom, presumably to get himself changed into a fresh set of clothes. 

"...I liked that. We should do that again." She smiled at him, heading towards the door. 

He was taken aback- but more than thrilled to hear this. "...Of course. But now, we need to get back to work." 

"Yes of course, sir. I will meet you downstairs." She replied. 

He nodded, starting to redress himself in a new set of clothes. She exited the master bedroom, and hastily retreated to her room, and closed the door. As she was changing her clothes, she realized you were never too old to learn something new about yourself. She was kind of sad to have to go back to work now. It would just be harder for them to focus now that they just did that. The bright side was that after the day was done... she could always just ask again. She wouldn't be met with any objections from him. His dirty little secret just became something new she enjoyed. 


End file.
